sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Armored Core V
|producer=Toshifumi Nabeshima |director=Naoyuki Takahashi |composer = Kota Hoshino Yoshikazu Takayama Tsukasa Saitoh |engine = |series = Armored Core |released = |genre = Simulation |modes = Single player, multiplayer, co-op |platforms = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 }} is a 3D mecha-based video game developed by FromSoftware for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is the 14th installment and 5th main installment of FromSoftware's ''Armored Core series. Armored Core V is a return to the more traditional style of gameplay found in the original series of games. It is an indirect sequel to Armored Core 4 and Armored Core: For Answer. Gameplay Whereas previous games in the series focused on quick-reflex combat, Armored Core V relies heavily on tactical gameplay. Similar to the first games in the series, Armored Core V requires players to use level geography to their advantage. New to the series is Ultimate Weapons, which deal enormous damage; however, these weapons need to be recharged between uses, limiting the player to only one use per mission or match. The online mode features five-on-five team-based battles, with each side battling over specific objectives across the map. One member of each team is designated as the Operator and must oversee the entire battle and issue orders to their team. On March 10, 2014, it was announced via the Armored Core Facebook page that the online servers for Armored Core V would be shut down 10 days later on March 20, 2014. Release The game was released in Japan on January 26, 2012 for both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The game was released by Bandai Namco Entertainment on March 20, 2012 in North America, March 22, 2012 in Australia, and March 23, 2012 in Europe. FromSoftware has released a companion application for iOS and Android devices which provides access to a database of in-game parts and weapons to aid in mech customization. In Japan, those who pre-ordered Last Raven Portable received an art book and a download code for an exclusive variant of the Moonlight close-quarters weapon. In North America, two promotional download packages were offered to those who pre-ordered Armored Core V: Amazon offered the Recon Pack, while GameStop offered the Heavy Assault Pack. Both of these packs can now be purchased from the in-game store. Both content packs did not add anything new to the game, rather they enabled players to access parts far earlier than they would normally by playing through the campaign. Reception | Edge_X360 = 8/10 | EuroG_PS3 = 8/10 | Fam_PS3 = 34/40 | Fam_X360 = 34/40 | GI_PS3 = 6.5/10 | GI_X360 = 6.5/10 | GameRev_X360 = | GSpot_PS3 = 6/10 | GSpot_X360 = 6/10 | GT_X360 = 7/10 | GameZone_X360 = 7.5/10 | IGN_PS3 = 7.5/10 | IGN_X360 = 7.5/10 | OXM_X360 = 8/10 | PSM_PS3 = 6/10 | rev1 = The Daily Telegraph | rev1_X360 = | rev2 = Metro | rev2_PS3 = 7/10 | MC_PS3 = 65/100 | MC_X360 = 68/100 }} The game received "mixed or average reviews" on both platforms according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave it a score of one nine, two eights, and one nine for a total of 34 out of 40. The Daily Telegraph gave the Xbox 360 version four stars out of five and said it was "A brilliant game that is nonetheless difficult to recommend to everyone," but that "those with an eye for detail and a fair amount of patience will be rewarded with a deep, engaging and entirely idiosyncratic experience. Just don't go in expecting your hand to be held at any point." The Digital Fix gave the PlayStation 3 version seven out of ten and said it was "a very sterile and cold experience" without its multiplayer approach. Metro likewise gave it seven out of ten and said it was "still not the game that will make giant robot sims mainstream, but it does have some innovative ideas in terms of both combat and online play." The Observer gave the game a mixed review and said that it "looks fantastic and is thoroughly entertaining, but its impenetrability may prove too much for all but the faithful." References External links * Official website * Category:2012 video games Category:Armored Core Category:Video games about mecha Category:Bandai Namco games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Third-person shooters Category:Video game sequels Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan